


Welcome Back Master

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [23]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Cock Cage, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom Tony, Dom/sub, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Master/Boy, Master/Slave, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Shibari, cum kink, male chastity, master Tony, slave/boy bucky, sub bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 12:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16387616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Kinktober 2018 Day 23 Master/Slave | Shibari





	Welcome Back Master

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Miscellaneous Fandoms School AU Prompt's](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267973) by [RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2). 



There’s my pretty boy,” Tony crooned as he held his hand out to Bucky who shuffled into the living room. His hair was up in a messy bun and a silk robe was tied loosely around his naked body. 

“Master! Welcome back!” Bucky’s face lit up as he hurried towards Tony with a smile gracing his face. Tony held his arms open and gathered his love in his arms, peppering kisses over Bucky’s face making him laugh softly. 

“Sorry I took so long, that trip was longer than expected.” Tony let Bucky nuzzle against his neck, stroking his fingers over the top of Bucky’s head. 

“It doesn’t matter, you’re home now.” Bucky sighed softly as he kissed at Tony’s neck lightly. 

“I am and I’ve missed my boy,” Tony smiled as he felt Bucky’s caged cock brush against his thigh. 

“I even brought you a present from Japan.” Tony gripped Bucky by his thighs, the brunet blinked in surprise as he wrapped his legs around Tony’s waist and arms around his neck. 

“A present… Oh!” Bucky blushed when he saw coils of black rope sitting innocently on their bed. 

“Color?” Tony asked softly, still holding his lover in his arms. 

“Green, very much green.” Bucky’s breathing hitched causing Tony to kiss him passionately. 

“Strip for me and hair down boy,” Tony set Bucky on his feet and gathered the room as Bucky dropped his robe over the back of a chair and tugged the tie out of his hair, his wavy hair tumbling down to his shoulders. His cock already straining against his cage as he watched as Tony expertly double-checked the ropes. 

“That’s my boy, now just stay still for me but if the ropes are to tight you let me know am I understood boy?” Tony took Bucky’s chin in his hand making Bucky meet his eyes. 

“I understand Master,” Bucky breathed out in complete understanding. Bucky closed his eyes at the first whisper of rope against his bare skin. 

“Relax for me my precious, good boy,” Tony crooned as he looped and twisted the ropes, creating knots and patterns over Bucky’s skin, easing the brunet onto the bed until he was kneeling in the middle with his forearms bound together being held up in front of his face thanks to the rope.

“Color?” Tony asked as he stepped back to take in the sight he created with Bucky and rope. 

“Green Master, it feels intense but a good intense,” Bucky admitted as he finally opened his eyes and blushed when he saw the open love and lust that was on Tony’s face. 

“You look beautiful,” Tony said honestly as he stepped to the side and Bucky found himself staring at his reflection in the full-length mirror. His torso was decorated in a diamond pattern that framed around his hips before traveling down his thighs to where the ropes wrapped around his calves. The pull of the rope kept Bucky’s legs parted wide, his caged cock obvious between his thighs.

“Thank you, Master,” Bucky found himself breathless at the sight of the rope across his skin and he felt honored Tony had taken the time and effort to learn about Shibari in order to do it properly for him and in a way that didn’t trigger anything. 

“It’s been a while since we last played together, tell me what my boy wants?” Tony was down to his boxer briefs as he moved back onto the bed, fingers tipping Bucky’s chin up again.

“Master… I… I want you inside of me, I’ve missed the feeling of your cock and cum.” Bucky blushed brightly but his words were true as he had found himself missing the sensations of Tony’s cock inside of him or cum leaking out of him when Tony had been in Japan. 

“You’re such a good boy for me,” Tony grinned; pleased Bucky had bluntly stated what he wanted with no holding back as he had at the start of this side of their relationship. 

“I’ll give my boy what he’s been craving,” Tony promised as he moved off the bed to kick off his boxer briefs, his cock already hard and ready. Bucky watched with heavy-lidded eyes as Tony slicked his length up with copious amounts of lube. Tony cupped Bucky’s hip as he moved so he was behind the kneeling brunet and dragged his cock down the clef of Bucky’s ass. 

“Is my boy ready for his Master’s cock?” Tony breathed in Bucky’s ear, their eyes locking in the mirror across from the bed. 

“Yes Master, please.” Bucky wet his chapped lips, body humming with need at the mere touch of Tony’s cock against his ass and the steady hand on his hip while the ropes dug into his skin in a pleasant way. 

“Of course you are, such a good, cock hungry boy for me.” Tony chuckled fondly as he slowly nudged the head of his cock against Bucky’s rim. Bucky shivered; pleased he had fingered himself open that morning in the shower knowing from past experience that his Master loved him open and ready to take whatever he is given. 

“Hmm, nice and loose. Just how I like my boy to be at all times, you didn’t slack on your training while I was away.” Tony moaned softly as he looked down to watch as Bucky’s rim clung his cock that slowly was disappearing into his lover’s tight, hot channel. 

“Ohhh, Master!” Bucky cried out, eyes rolling up into his head and jaw going slack as he felt every inch of Tony’s cock pushing into him. The thick flesh opening him up, stretching him wider than the toys he had played with the past few weeks and Bucky didn’t realize how much he had been craving it until a place inside of himself was sated. 

“That’s better isn’t it boy, I bet you finally feel full and content.” Tony smoothed his hands down Bucky’s torso, tracing the patterns he had left behind with the ropes. 

“Yes Master, thank you so much.” Bucky slurred, letting his head fall back against Tony’s shoulder as he let out a moan when Tony slowly started to thrust in and out of him. Tony set a steady, penetrating pace, slowly turning Bucky’s mind to mush and only incoherent noises and gasps could come from Bucky’s throat. 

“That’s my boy, take my cock.” Tony purred as he sped up his pace, he could feel his climax coiling in the pit of his stomach from the feeling of Bucky’s hole clenching tightly around his cock with each inward thrust. Bucky was a vision in the mirror, panting and flushed beneath the ropes that were swaying as they kept him upright and in the place Tony put him. 

“Master, Master.” Bucky chanted helplessly as he was rocked forward by the power of Tony’s hips. 

“What does my boy want? Tell me.” Tony demanded as he bit lightly at Bucky’s neck. 

“Your cum inside of me Master, please I want to feel it all!” Bucky pleaded as his cock aimlessly dripped from its cage but his own pleasure was the furthest thing on his mind, he needed to feel Tony’s hot cum inside of him, leaking from him. It was something he had never thought he would miss but he did and he needed it now. 

“Whatever my cum slut wants,” Tony smirked making Bucky whine and shudder at the name but with want and arousal. Tony grinned as he slammed himself deep into Bucky and with his own cry he came, filling Bucky’s desperately clenching hole with his cum. 

Tony draped himself over Bucky’s back and danced his fingers over Bucky’s body as he gave shallow thrusts of his hips allowing Bucky’s tight hole to milk his cock. Bucky let out a content noise as he sank into the sensation of his denied pleasure and the feeling of warmth spreading through him from Tony’s cum inside of him. 

“You got what you wanted boy, does it feel good?” Tony whispered in Bucky’s ear, hand kneading the soft skin of Bucky’s bound thighs. 

“Yes Master, thank you for coming inside of me Master.” Bucky mewled out, eyes closing as Tony tugged out of him, causing some of his cum to leak out of him and down the back of his thighs. 

“Such a good sight,” Tony murmured at the sight, absently licking his lips. 

“Feels so good Master, missed you so much.” Bucky let the ropes take his weight and sighed happily when Tony turned his head to the side for a kiss. 

“I missed you too boy, don’t worry I have plans for us to make up for the weeks we were parted,” Tony promised. 

“Welcome home Master,” Bucky smiled, heart soaring at the promise and what was going to come next.


End file.
